Girls Sure Can Be Troublesome
by Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis
Summary: IYx Naruto, Kagome is going to go visit her old friend Tsunade. Maybe it's all in her head but Kagome thinks Tsunade is planning something. Bad at summaries. Pairings inside
1. intro prologue

**READ CAREFULLY THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY TIME I'M DOING THIS**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any character of Inuyasha or Naruto. I just own Hecate.**

**ALL IDEAS WERE HELPED TO BE DECIDED BY NITEGODDESS11166**

**Pairings:**

**- Kakashi (26) x Kagome (25)**

**- Hecate (15) x Gaara (15)**

**Tsunade is 50 like in the anime. **

_flashbacks_

_**thoughts**_

**What every one wears/looks like:**

**Kagome:**

**-her hair is in a braid over her shoulder **

**- priestess outfit **

**Weapons- bows and arrows **

**Hecate: (half human the other half will be known in later chapters) original character**

**Human Form**

**Shoulder length layered black hair with red highlights around the face **

**Mahogany colored eyes **

**black tank top with red linings**

**a knee length red puffy skirt with black edges**

**black shorts underneath the skirt **

**fishnet arm warmers ( you know the ones you see a Hot Topic)**

**black high heeled ankle high boots **

**Powers- you will find out **

**Skills- you will find out **

Tsunade called Kakashi to report to her office. Her friend Kagome was coming and she needed to ask him a favor suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"What is it that you to wanted to see me about Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She paused. "I would like to let Kagome and her friend to stay at your house?"

"Who is this Kagome? Why can't you or one of the other ninjas do it?" he said suggestively.

"My house is having renovations and no other ninja's have space or time at the moment, so the only person I could think of is you. Pleeeeaaasssee? It'll only be for a few weeks until my house is finished."

"Alright but you still haven't told me who Kagome is or the friend she's bringing."

"Kagome is the person who saved my life many years back and she convinced me to try my best and that eventually made me become Hokage. Hecate is the name of the friend she is bringing I believe she's 13 and that is pretty much what know about her but I heard she was a sweetheart but a bit of a loner. I'm so excited! Tomorrow I will be able to see Kagome and her friend." Tsunade was giggling and clapping her hands in excitement which made Kakashi sweat drop.

"So… Kakashi" Tsunade had finally turned serious. "I need you to report here tomorrow at 1o'clock sharp so we can meet them at the front of the village on time.

"Very well till tomorrow." And with that Kakashi left thinking he may regret agreeing to all this.

Tsunade chuckled as soon as Kakshi had left thinking up her 'evil' strategy in order to get her best friend and Kakashi together.

Oooo I wonder what she is thinking?

THIS story had been rewritten but since my computer crashed I had no way to upload it Ch. 2 should be up soon.

SO SORRY IT"S SO SHORT!


	2. chapter 2

It's been awhile since I updated this chapter, but I had to hide from pitchforks and spatulas and flying slippers!

Did you know dust bunnies are not very friendly when you invade their territory? Death by sneeze is a sad way to go but don't worry! As you can very well tell I came out alive(barely).

-- --

It was late morning when you could see two women on the horizon walking towards Konoha. If you strained your eyes close enough you could see them arguing. Actually it was more like one was arguing and the other was looking emotionless ignoring the other. The eldest who went by the name of Kagome was trying very hard not to loose her cool.

"I am never trusting you again with the map, Hecate. You have the worst sense of direction." Kagome spoke.

"My bad. I was holding it upside down. Get over it already. We are here aren't we? " Hecate snapped back.

"Yeah I forgot but you forget we were supposed to be here four hours ago!" Their bickering was interrupted by an excited yell. When spotting the woman coming towards them, the argument was left forgotten.

"Kagome!" Tsuande ran to them pulling Kagome into a bear hug.

"Oh my god, Tsunade! Long time no see!" Kagome hugged her friend back.

"Ahem."

"Oh! Tsunade I would like you to meet Hecate. Hecate this is Tsunade the one I have been talking about." They shook hands before Tsunade took Hecate into a bear hug.

"Choking… not breathing." Tsunade upon hearing her immediately let go and blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. Kagome spoke, or should I say wrote so much about you."

"I heard many things about you as well."

"Anyway come on you two, Kakashi should be waiting at the gate for you."

"Ah… who's Kakashi?" Inquired Kagome.

"He is a jounin at this village and you will be staying at his place. My own home is currently under renovations."

"What?" Hecate asked.

"Don't worry, he does anything, I give you my permission to beat his ass." Tsunade chuckled at the facial expression she was receiving from Kagome.

"Tsunade, that him?" They turned toward the voice and spotted a man with silver spiky hair.

"Kagome, Hecate this is Kakashi." The man raised his hand in a laid back way.

"All I have is one extra room since the house is pretty small."

"No problem, as long as we have a roof over heads and food in our stomachs, we are happy campers." Responded Kagome. Tsunade looked at the sun, suddenly snapped her fingers, she turned her full attention to the silver jounin.

"Kakashi don't you have a training session with your squad today?"

"I almost forgot. Oh well, I am only three hours late anyway. Here are the keys; their room is at the end of the hall. We will meet at Ichikaru Ramen at 6 for dinner." Without another word Kakashi 'poofed' out leaving the women speechless.

"Wow nice guy…" Hecate broke the silence.

" Don't judge a book by its cover." Kagome whacked the younger girl upside the head.

"I know Kagome. Sheesh no more whacking okay? Now Tsunade you did say ramen for dinner right? I did not imagine it?" The girl was practically hopping on her feet.

"You know Hecate you remind me of a certain blonde ninja I know. I'm sure he would love to meet another ramen lover such as yourself." Kagome snorted.

" Ramen lover? You have to be kidding me. Hecate is an addict! Ever since she was introduced to her first bowl five years ago she just can't go a week with the stuff." Tsunade couldn't hold it in any longer burst out in full-blown laughter. The look Hecate was giving Kagome was so funny she couldn't resist.

"I'm sure Naruto would love to meet you. Now come on lets get these bags to Kakashi house and we can talk more before dinner time." Tsunade hugged both women and the forest scenery disappeared in a poof of smoke and they landed in someone's living room.

"Doesn't Kakashi put up wards around his house so no one can break in?" Hecate asked looking around before following Kagome and Tsunade down the hall.

"Usually he does but I guess he took them down so we could get in. Seriously the keys are useless don't know why he gave them to me."

"Maybe the guy thought you would be coming the normal way instead of popping in." Kagome looked at her friend knowing full well she is lazy when it came to these types of things.

"Wow, Kakashi must have really gotten off his lazy ass and fixed his room up." True enough, the room had the hotel look to it. It was a standard double, with a night table beside each bed, and a desk in the corner, simple, and yet elegant at the same time.

"Hecate I heard you were a potions expert from Kagome over there."

"Yep, I know from poisons to medicines. Though, Kagome is the doctor here."

"Great! We are a little short on the staff at the moment so we need all the help we can get."

"I don't mind. What about you Hecate?" The younger girl got up from her seat and stared straight into Tsunade's eyes. It was kind of creepy really, to Tsunade it looked as if the girl was trying to look deep into her soul.

"Do I have to wear the usual uniform?"

"No, but you do have to have to wear a name tag, so we can identify you." Tsunade was shaken from her staring when a hand was offered.

"I accept." They smiled at each other as they shook on it. Kagome rolled her eyes at the scene and proceeded to unpack her belongings.

"Hecate start unpacking I think you have my hairbrush in one of your bags. Hey Tsunade, why exactly is the hospital low on staff members?"

"Oh, because a local village had a fire that burned half of the town. I sent a third of my staff to help them."

"Oh I heard of that, Sango and Miroku went there to help out while Shippo took care of the kids. Here's your brush Kagome." Hecate tossed Kagome the mentioned item.

"Little Ichiro and Kumiko were a little upset when we had to leave and their parents haven't returned yet. It was hard to leave when the twins were giving us the puppy dog pout." Commented Kagome.

"Ichiro and Kumiko are Sango and Miroku's kids, right? Who's Shippo again?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes and Shippo is my adopted son."

"Ah yes that's right you adopted him when he was eight years old. Lets see… that would make him…" Tsunade counted down with her fingers "eighteen." Hecate filled in for her.

"Oh Kagome, he should be training with Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku must have been back by now."

"Oh yeah… thanks for reminding me Hecate I have to send Sesshoumaru a letter about that." Hecate looked at her friend skeptically.

"You aren't honestly thinking of threatening the old dog are you?" Kagome gasped and placed her hand on her chest dramatically.

"Me? Why I would never threaten an old friend, I will just send him …a nice worded letter to make sure not over work by son any more than he has to." The look Hecate gave her was immediately translated: 'Right….'.

"Do think he is dating Rin yet?" she asked hopefully.

"You know Kagome. He's going to have to get past Sesshoumaru. You and I both know it's going to be difficult. The man is overprotective." Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"I know. But you've seen the looks they give each other. If they don't get together soon I am going to have to do something drastic." Hecate face turned to one of utter shock or to one of horror, you decide.

"Please tell me you aren't going to lock them in a room until they confess to each other." Kagome eyes locked with Hecate's.

"A mother's gotta to do what a mother's gotta do." The younger girl gasped in realization.

"So the story that Sango and Miroku told me was true! I thought they were kidding when they told me you locked them in that storage shed until Miroku proposed! It's all true! Even the one with Koga and Ayame and the stampeding cows! Who's next on your list of evil plans!" Hecate buried her face in her hands. "Oh dear… the only people left are…. Oh kami… Sesshoumaru and Kagura!" Hecate began to panic and started to pace.

"Ha! The stampeding cows may have been my idea but if it wasn't for the rest of the guys I would have never pulled it off. And by the way Sesshoumaru and Kagura have already gotten together no help from me, but I don't know if Rin had something to with it though. " The girl let out the breath she was holding.

"You know what? I think you wrote to me about that once." The women jumped at the sound of Tsunade's voice. They have completely forgotten she was there.

"Come on it's almost time to meet Kakashi at the restaurant."

"Give me a second to change out of my traveling clothes." Before Kagome even twitched a muscle Hecate had jumped off the bed and began digging through the clothes Kagome had.

"Lets see… ahh… these black jeans with… aha! This red tank top and we can't forget the sneakers."

"Aren't you going to change Hecate?" Hecate just dumped the clothing into the waiting arms and pushed her toward the bathroom.

"Nah... I'm comfortable. Now go change before we are late." Hecate watched as the door shut.

"You know Tsunade I think you are planning something." Mischief was viewed in those brown orbs.

"Seriously what makes you think that Hecate?"

"I don't know. But the way your eyes twinkled looking at Kakashi and Kagome sold you out."

"So are you going to rat me out?"

"Actually… no. Kagome needs this more than anyone else does. I just want you to include me when you plan things out." Tsunade laughed.

"I'm sorry to say I don't plan, sweetie. I scheme." No more words were spoken as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Ready?" Hecate motioned to her side where a small black single strapped backpack was thrown across her shoulders. In it were her emergency medical supplies. Kagome sighed.

"Do you know carry that thing everywhere you go?"

"Pretty much. It's got some basic potions and the first aid kit you gave me. You know with our luck anything can happen."

"Can't argue with you there. Let's just go."

"Of course we can't arrive early I still need to show you where the hospital is and of course other parts of the village." They went around Konoha through shops and through the main streets, making sure to memorize the routes in Konoha. Before they knew it, the sun was already settling on the horizon.

"Oh look it's 6:30 I guess we should head over to Ichikaru for now."

"Oh look there's Naruto." Tsuande pointed to a orange clad boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hecate jogged to the boy grabbing his hands shaking them fiercely. Naruto just gaped, before turning to Tsunade.

"Is there a reason I have a stranger trying to pop my shoulder from my sockets?"

"Sorry about that. Hecate can be a little odd to people at first since her mood can change just like the weather. But it seems she is very happy to meet you."

"Who are you exactly and why is this girl happy to meet me?"

"She is Hecate and I am Kagome we are here visiting Tsunade for a few months."

"Aww that's right I think she mentioned it once or twice. Who are you staying with?" Hecate asked.

"With Spike." Kagome glared at Hecate.

"His name is Kakashi." Naruto's face turned into one of pure horror.

"Are you crazy Grandma?" Tsunade glared, Naruto just ignored her and turned back toward the women. "I bid you all the luck of the world."

"ahh… ok?" Kagome and Hecate sweat dropped as they followed Naruto into the restaurant. Tsunade and Naruto must have been shocked that Kakashi was actually there before them because they stood in the doorway frozen.

"Yo." Waved Kakashi lazily, smiling-or at least that was what his one eye seemed to be showing. Though they stood there unfrozen they walked to their seats with shock still written in their faces.

" I think hell has frozen over." Said Nauto as he took a seat.

"I need to ask Shizune to wake me up extra early and I have to keep a look out for those flying pigs." Kagome and Hecate both looked at their friends deeming them temporarily insane for now and went on to talk to Kakashi as they ordered their meals.

"So Kakashi it seems you are Naruto's teacher?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. And what about you and Hecate? Are you her mentor?"

"More or less." Hecate rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"Less, much less. Ow!" Hecate rubbed her shoulder. Tsunade after finally snapping out of her shock joined into the conversation.

"So when can you guys start working at the hospital?"

" I guess tomorrow's fine." Hecate looked off into space with her chopsticks tapping her lips.

" I have another condition that I forgot to mention."

"Ok. Shoot."

"When it's under my expertise I call the shots."

"Simple enough to do, unfortunately I can't stay I have to finish some paperwork before I can sleep for tonight. Naruto your mission is to make sure Kagome and Hecate don't get lost on their way to and from the hospital. Kakashi I want to meet you at my office tomorrow morning so don't make any plans to train. Good night."

"Good night." They said in unison. After a few minutes Hecate turned her full attention to Kakashi.

"So Spikes, is your hair color grey or silver? How old are you really? Because for all we know you could be an old fart disguised as a mysterious handsome hunk." Both Kagome and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hecate!" The girl just shrugged.

"Just volunteering asking the questions we both had in our heads." Kagome sighed silently agreeing with her friend.

"Actually Ms. Hecate, the names Kakashi, my hair is silver and I'm 26 thank you very much."

"Well just call me Hecate, I'm 13, and Kagome over there is 25."

"Hecate it's really impolite to give other people's age without their permission." Kagome smacked Hecate upside the head.

"So, Naruto how about you come by around 10? You can help me drag Hecate all that distance."

"Did you just say drag?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately she is no morning person at all."

"Ok… I will see you guys tomorrow. Good night and thanks for the meal Kakashi." Kakashi sweat dropped as he saw the 12 empty bowls on the table along with a few others. Sighed and took out his wallet but was stopped by a hand.

"It's ok Kakashi we will pay for it."

" Lady Kagome, thank you but I must insist." Kagome bit her lip in concentration.

"Ok how about we spilt the bill."

"Fair enough." They put their money on the table and proceeded to the exit.

Brown and Mahogany colored eyes twinkled mischievously at the pair.

_May the scheming begin._

-- -- --

Oh dear it has been awhile since I have updated this story. You see I was in desperate need of ideas and such. I may still need to brainstorm on future chapters.

OK all rise and cheer for my Beta for this chapter **MuppyPuppy**

I just updated I know the chapter is stupid but I needed to show you guys I haven't given up on it.

Hey if anyone of you guys have yahoo IM and wish to chat for any reason send me a PM k? I am almost always on the computer bored out of my brain when I get into writer's block.


End file.
